This Is My Life
by emm.ee.cee
Summary: My version of the Epilogue.


**Okay i originally made this for my english project. Its my own epilogue for the Host. Its not that great but i just wanted to post something on FF.**

**I do not own The Host or any of its characters. Although i do wish i own Ian and Jared swoons**

* * *

It has been 10 years. 10 long years since I arrived at these caves. 10 years since I left Melanie's body. 10 years since I met my Ian. 10 years of hiding. My body is now at the age of 28 years old, but my soul has lived for centuries. Throughout the years it seems that the amount of rebel souls increases. We have rescued 27 more humans that have had souls inserted into their bodies.

"Wanda? Wanda! Wake up. You're going to miss the meeting." Jamie was currently standing outside Ian and I room, jumping impatiently.

"What meet- ow..." I groaned rolling over and falling off the mattress.

Jamie burst into a fit of laughter, and clutched his stomach.

"Jamie. Shut. Up"

"Sorry. So sorry." He paused to calm himself down. "But you have to hurry up, apparently this meeting is really important and Uncle Jeb is getting impatient."

"I'm coming."

"Okay now that everyone _finally _here," I saw Jeb give me a sideward glare. I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I hide behind my hair. "Okay well this meeting isn't as important as I said it was. I just said it so everyone will get here quicker." He winked.

"Fine we're all here. Now what do you want to discuss? Hurry it up, I'm hungry."

A round of 'Kyle, shut up' went around the room. As I looked to my left I saw Kyle stick out his tongue. I still couldn't believe that at the age of 37 Kyle is still so childish. Living on Earth could make a 6 year old act 20. After what my kind, the _souls, _has done to this planet, it's surprising anyone can joke around.

"Okay then. What I was going to say was that we need to go on another raid. We're running out of medicines, and food." Jeb stated. I didn't understand why he needed to have a meeting about this. What could be different about this raid than all the other times?

"And...We need to kidnap a Seeker and a Healer." His continued as his words came out in a rush. I had to strain my ear to understand what he was saying. I almost didn't hear the fear in his voice.

_Almost_

"Why do we need another Healer? Why a Seeker?" Ian asked calmly.

"Well we need a Healer because we still don't know much about their medicines and Candy here, can't remember everything from when the Healer was inserted into her." Candy looked slight uncomfortable as everyone gazes fell to her. "We need a Seeker because something strange is going on out there. Stranger than normal. Have you noticed that every time you go out on a raid the amount of _souls _out there is decreasing, and there happens to be more bodies getting buried, and more souls getting sent out to other planets?" The cave was quiet as everyone processed this new information.

But what Jeb was saying was true. Lately I have noticed that the amount of cryotanks arriving from the other planets was lessening. But the amount leaving Earth was increasing drastically, I often wondered about this but decided not to question it.

"Jared and I will go" Ian offered standing up.

"So I'm guessing that means Melanie and Wanda are going as well?"Jeb focused his eyes on Melanie and me, while raising his left brow.

"If they want to..." Jared asked sceptically as he gave us a glance.

I looked at Melanie for confirmation. I already made up my mine once Ian offered to go, and I'm fairly sure that Melanie had done the same. As I looked at her she nodded. We stood up immediately.

"We want to" we said in unison. I few people sighed in relief, grateful that they weren't the ones going out on this raid.

"Great!" Jeb said enthusiastically. He paused thinking something over. "Kyle, you go with them too, they might need an extra pair of hands."

"Yeah finally!" He jumped up excited. "These raids that we've been going on were getting boring. What kind of raid is it when it's just Wanda going to the grocery store it's no fun"

"Hey!" I yelled. I felt insulted by Kyle's words. Yes the raids we've been going on were just me going to the grocery store. But that was only because I am a _soul,_ and the souls on Earthwouldn't suspect me of helping the humans. But just the thought of getting caught brings shivers up my spine.

"Sorry Wanda. But still we finally get to kidnap someone, and not only someone two some ones! A Healer _and_ a Seeker!" Kyle was becoming too excited, but that was probably his childish side emerging.

Soon after the five of us quickly packed the things that we needed for this raid. At the moment us five are in the Jeep, with Jared driving, Melanie in the passenger seat, I was in the middle and Ian and Kyle on either side of me. As I sat there in the silence I couldn't help but think, is this what I will be doing for the rest of my life? Living in a cramped up cave, and occasionally stepping outside to go on another raid? If _souls _and _humans_ are still living on the same planet, then yes, this is what I will be doing. I chose this path, this life, when I first agreed with Melanie to go wander off into the desert to find Jared and Jamie. I let out a reluctant sigh.

Ian, Melanie, and Kyle glanced my way as they heard me sigh. They heard that? Oops. The faces had a questionable look to it.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" Ian asked. He was always so caring towards me.

"Oh nothing, just thinking, that's all" I replied.

"Oh? What about?"

"Just about this." I said as I motioned around us, and to the flying scenery outside the window. "About our lives. I'm just wondering if this is what we're going to be doing for the rest of our lives." I confessed looking down to my lap.

"Wanda." I looked up noticing that it was Jared talking. "I know it's tough, well worst than tough right now, but as long as we all have each other it's going to be okay. Right?"

A chorus of 'rights' surrounded the car. I could feel the tears well up in my eyes, as I thought about Jared's words.

"It's going to be fine, okay Wanda? I'll protect you." Ian promised. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I leaned against his shoulder, feeling sleep starting to take over me.

"Thanks" I sniffed, as I drifted into a peaceful sleep, knowing that everything will be okay, as long as I have my family with me.

* * *

**Yeah not that great huh? Well review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
